


Day One: Until We Meet Again

by dee_double_u



Series: Klaine Week 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u





	Day One: Until We Meet Again

Kurt’s little fingers straightened his jacket, then he ran up to Burt. “I’m ready, Daddy!” This was his first day back at the park after….well, after Mommy went away, and he knew he had to be extra good, because Daddy had been looking kinda tired lately. Kurt didn’t want Daddy to get sick like Mommy did, so he was on his best behavior.

  
Burt rubbed his eyes, swallowing a little and catching Kurt, putting the little boy on his hip. He’d been doing a lot since Jennifer died, and it was starting to take its toll on him. He had to keep a straight face for his son, however, so he smiled, kissing Kurt’s head. “Okay, sport. Let’s head to the park. Can you carry the basket?”  
  
“Yep!” he chirped, picking up the picnic basket and waddling to the truck. Burt opened the door, and helped Kurt push the basket in, then picked him up and plopped the little boy down on the seat. “Buckle up, scooter.”  
  
Kurt buckled the seatbelt, his little tongue poked out in concentration, making Burt smiled. He climbed in, starting the truck and driving off. Kurt, meanwhile, twisted the edge of his jacket a little. “Daddy…?”  
  
“Yeah, scooter?”  
  
“Is it bad to be having fun since Mommy….”  
  
Burt swallowed, turning a corner. “Kurt, baby…Mommy would want us to have fun,” he assured him, squeezing his son’s hand gently. “It would only upset her in Heaven if we don’t. We can’t just sit in the house all day, thinking about the bad things, or the things we won’t get to do with her. We have to make new memories.”  
  
Kurt nodded, scooting over and hugging close to Kurt. “I just miss her, Daddy…”  
  
“I miss her too,” Burt said softly, kissing his son’s hair and pulling into the park. “Okay, scamper off, scooter. I’ll go unpack the picnic. Kurt nodded, unbuckling his seat belt and hopping down, running off to the swings.  
  
He skidded to a stop in front of a swing, then looked over when he heard grunts of frustration. “You okay,” he asked, looking at the curly headed boy who was kicking furiously at the ground.  
  
“I’m trynna swing,” he grunted, kicking again and pouting. “But my legs won’t reach.” Blaine pouted, kicking the air in a futile attempt and pushing air, like he saw on Avatar. He looked at the boy that asked, smiling weakly. “I’m Blaine.”  
  
“Kurt,” he said, walking over and patting his back. “Um…I can push you!” At Blaine’s eager nod, Kurt went behind him, giving the younger boy a big push with all his strength. Blaine laughed, kicking his feet to help, and soon he was swinging high, and Kurt jumped into the swing beside him, laughing and kicking his feet. He was a little taller than Blaine, so he could push off on his own, and soon both of them were swinging, laughing. “Wanna jump?” Blaine shouted, and Kurt nodded, and both of them counted to three before jumping off and tumbling on the ground, laughing. “That was fun,” Blaine said, standing up. “Let’s go to the jungle gym now.”  
  
He took off, Kurt following behind. Kurt stopped short, looking up. “What is it, “ Blaine asked, already part of the way up.   
  
“I’m scared of heights,” Kurt muttered, backing away a little bit. Blaine frowned, climbing down until he only had one foot on the bar. “I’ll help you,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand. Kurt blushed, but nodded and followed Blaine up, until both of them were at the top.   
  
Blaine looked up, hearing his name called. “I gotta go,” he said, frowning a little bit.   
  
“But…why,” Kurt asked, frowning. He just met Blaine, and now he had to go away…  
  
“I’m moving tomorrow,” Blaine said. “To Westerville. But…I had fun playing,” Blaine said, climbing down. Kurt followed, then blushed and leaned over, kissing Blaine’s cheek.  
  
“Thank you for making today fun,” Kurt muttered, then hugged Blaine tightly. “Will I get to see you again?”  
  
“I think so,” Blaine said, still blushing from the kiss.  
  
___________________  
  
It was years later, and Kurt had his first day at Dalton. He didn’t look as harried and scared as he usually did, but it didn’t stop him from jumping everytime someone shut a door, or high fived. He hated being scared, even worse when it was over stupid things like doors. Everything that had happened at McKinley still haunted him, and he was just…glad to be away.  
  
He heard a bell go off, signaling that the class period was over. He read his schedule, not looking up until he felt his shoulder bump someone else’s, knocking his own books down. “Crap,” he murmured, and he saw another person kneel down to help.   
  
“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” the other guy said, and Kurt waved it off, looking up and meeting the guy’s eyes. He stopped, staring. His eyes were gorgeous…and so familiar…   
  
"It’s cool," he said, looking down again.   
  
Blaine stared for a minute, tilting his head curiously. “A swing set….Kurt?”  
  
Kurt looked up at the mention of his name, then caught sight of a wave in his hair. Curly hair….  
  
"Blaine!" He said suddenly, standing up and hugging him. "Oh my god, its beem years!"  
  
The shorter boy hugged him tightly. “God….you look so grown up,” he said, chuckling. “I’ve been thinking about you,” he said, smiling a little. “Do you maybe want to get coffee?”  
  
Kurt smiled a little, nodding and clutching his books. “I’d like that, Blaine. I’d like that a lot.”  
  
He followed Blaine, biting his lip and smiling. “You know, you were right, when you said we’d see each other again.” He grinned, taking his arm and leaning against him a little bit as they walked.


End file.
